My Roommate, Link
by Tana Satou
Summary: A parody of "My Roommate Mario" from Youtube by Dane Boe. DISCONTINUED FOR A LITTLE BIT! SWAMPED WITH LIKE 40 DOCUMENTS!
1. The Nintendo Logo

"Hey Sakura, WE GOT TO SAVE THE PRINCESS!" Link yelled at me, while he barged in "Why don't you do it? I'm working on a new logo for Nintendo..." I replied "Grab a sword! We have to save Princess Zelda!" Link yelled at me again. "DO IT LATER! BESIDES YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE THE MIRROR SHIELD!" I yelled. "Want to play some Wind Waker?" Link asked "Nope!" I replied "How 'bout some Ocarina of Time?" "No". "Aw come on, we can throw my ball and chain like this!" Link said as he threw his ball and chain at the couch.

"COME ON! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT USING YOUR WEAPONS IN THE ROOM!?" I yelled angrily. "Only when Gannon's around." "I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT GANNON! Can you please make sure that doesn't get me in the face..." I asked "Can I see?" Link asked. "Sure." I said pointing to a rainbow logo with a golden Mario statue standing on it.

"So, how do you think?" I asked "It's good but it needs more Zelda and me..." Link said, hating it was Mario. Link started typing and in a few seconds the golden Mario statue changed into a golden statue of Link and Zelda holding hands. "Now we just need to send it!" Link said, now happy Mario wasn't in it. Link sent the logo, a chat request appeared.

"See, he's gonna hate it..." I said as I clicked "Chat Now". "So, I just received the logo you sent." My boss said "Yeah, sorry about that..." I said. "This is... BRILLIANT!" My boss said, amazed "Wait, you actually like that Link and Zelda are in the logo?" I asked. "Like it? That's what makes it so AWESOME!" My boss said, happilly. The chat disappeared from the screen. "See, I told you..." Link said.


	2. Zelda on Touch Screens

"Sakura! We got so save the princess!" Link yelled, I remained silent "Hello? I said we got to save the princess!" Link yelled again "Hello? Hello?". Link then looked at what I was playing, I was playing Plants vs Zombies on a kindle fire. "Is that some type of pad?" Link asked.

"Yes , it's a kindle fire..." I finally said "What!? You can't use your sword without the Link Wii Remote!" "Sorry, they don't make Zelda on kindle fire!". "What!? No Zelda..." Link started to cry "I woke up, thinking I was going to make kids happy, being in their videogames... but now I'm not."

"Can I try!?" Link's tears disappeared instantly. "Sure, maybe it'll make you feel better." I said, handing it to Link. Link pulled out a Wii Remote and started scribbling on the screen "What!? No! Those things don't work with kindle fire!" I yelled. Link flipped my kindle fire over, he drew a picture of him defeating Gannon.

My friend came in, "Is that Link's Plants vs Gannon's Zombies!? AWESOME!" my friend took the tablet and started playing "AWESOME! FIRE ARROW! ICE ARROW! LIGHT ARROW!" my friend yelled. "See, I told you that everything needs more Zelda." Link said "Not everything." I replied.


	3. Like A Boss? Gannon?

I bought a female puppy 5 days ago she was 1 month old, I named her "Lily" . "Hey, watch this Lily!" Link said "Fire arrow, ice arrow, fire arrow, ice arrow!" Link said as he fired fire and ice arrows at the couch. "Stop it, I'm trying to work!" I said. "I know you are, but what am I?" Link asked, I facepalmed "I know you're trying yo teach the dog new tricks, but I really need to get this job!" I said. "Like a boss!?" Link asked "Well, maybe they'll be my boss, if I get this job!".

"But, I've already got a presentation on "How to Deal With a Boss"! Link said. "Don't care..." "First off, you know there is a boss, if there is a really high ceiling!" Link said I facepalmed again.

After Link's Annoying Talk...

"Alright, I gotta go!" I said annoyed "Okay, don't forget to restore your health!" Link said holding out a blue potion. "Whatever, it's not like I'm gonna drink it!" I said, but I took the potion anyways. "Eh, oh well!" Link said, he drunk a bottle of Elixir Soup and started glowing yellow. Link took his Master Sword out an accidentally hit the wall with it. "Uh oh, not again!" Link said. I walked to a building "I need a new roommate..." I said. I opened the door, "Hi, I'm Sakura and I was working on a resume for this job and-" "Resume whatever thing! I'M GANNON!" Gannon yelled. "Oh, crap!" I said, I ran out the door.


	4. How Link Has Fun, Part 1

It was very warm and sunny for a winter day. "Hey Sakura, want to have some fun?" Link asked. "No, I already know what you do..." I replied "What do I do for fun?" "You shoot ice and fire arrows at people until they die." I replied. "Oh come on, just one ice arrow?" "Whatever!" I took an ice arrow, pulled out a bow and shot an ice arrow at Link. "Finally!" I yelled as I ran out the door "Sakura? Can you take a fire arrow and unfreeze me?" Link asked. I was already out of the room so I couldn't hear him. I stole Link's quiver, took out a fire arrow and shot it at the frozen sea (This fanfic will get old, the sea is frozen because this was made during the winter! And even though it is supposed to be warm and sunny the sea is still frozen! 12 layers of thick ice!)

"HEY! OVER HERE!" a jerk I knew yelled, they were always cold. I shot an ice arrow at them instead "FIRE ARROWS WOULDN'T HELP YOU EITHER WAY!" I yelled. "Finally! That Ryan wouldn't shut the h*ll up on "Sam the camel has one bump"!" my friend yelled. "HOW IS BUMP BAD!?" someone else yelled "SAM THE CAMEL HAS ONE PENIS! YOU A*S!" I yelled. Link ran out, thawed "BLUEEEEEE B*LLLLLLLLLS!" Link yelled (Reference: Brawl Taunts) "BLUE B*LLS THIS DUMBA*S!" Lucario yelled as he threw an aura ball at Link "SH*T!" Link yelled. I shot an ice arrow at the aura ball, freezing it in it's tracks. "I don't wanna wait, 'till my lunch will get colder!" Kirby sang (Kirby is perfect for that and the reference Family Guy, Quahog Creek)

"I don't wanna wait 'till my hair will get older!" Peach sang, she wanted hair longer than Zelda's so she would be more attractive. But still, Peach was no match for Lillian. "I don't wanna wait, 'till I get my arrows back!" Link sung. "Nope!" I said as I took out a fire arrow and shot it at Link. Roy (the prankster troll king) came up from behind Link with a trollface and kicked him in the balls. "EHHHHHHH!" Link yelled "Dude what are you saying?" Marth asked "Uh, I think someone kicked him really hard in the BALLZ and all he could say was eh." Ike said (Reference: Brawl Taunts) "I don't wanna wait, for Link's life to be over!" Gannondorf yelled. Link threw his ball and chain at a shop, "F*CK YOU!" the shop owner, Elizabeth yelled. "Oh sh*t..." I said.


End file.
